


Free Fall

by Riversider (kataracy)



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, The robstar well is so dry in a03 what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataracy/pseuds/Riversider
Summary: Nightwing is just trying to make it for a date. He has been just trying to for three weeks now.





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my notes for who knows how long and I really wanted it out. It's short and a bit unedited but, it's still good. Yeah, still good.

   Amidst the fog patch-working its way through Gotham that night, Nightwing was diving to the ground faster than he could remember. It had started with a not so simple hello from Batman asking to pick his brain on a new criminal case, with a subsequent offer from Bruce Wayne to come back home and celebrate his graduating university in Jump City with a lavish party one week. Then, Commissioner Gordon and his daughter offering a much more cozy affair at Barbara’s apartment to really drive it home that he really was all grown up, and then, suddenly, Donna was in town while her big sister Diana debut a new art piece at one Wayne’s Gala and they had to catch up and gush all about Donna’s new beau; what was supposed to be a three day venture into what Nightwing assumed was just Batman’s way of surveying his new suit and his revamped skills turned into three weeks of Dick realizing his old, leather fetish father really needed a better way to express that he missed his son. **  
**

All the while each elongation of his stay had to be peppered with apologies over video chat to his tease of a girlfriend back home, who decided on the seventh day of his excuses that his balls deserved to be as blue as his insignia.

Nightwing scaled and leaped from building to building, wondering if the Jump City air was cleaner than Gotham with the way it seemed to stick to his face and suit and drag him backwards as he attempted to go faster and faster to his goal but he kept leaping and diving all the same until he pulled a grappling hook from his utility and let him pull him up panel after panel of black glass windows that decorated the chic Gotham Galleria. It dragged him up past the twenty-third floor where a gray duffel hung precariously perched on the slightly open window that was obviously left cracked to let in a cool breeze because after Nightwing sailed passed it, what duffel bag? He flew higher and higher until he was flung to the tip of the Gala and then he released the wire and free-fell, the wind not as stifling as before.  

 _‘Jesus am I twenty-four or fifty-four come-’_ , He thought to himself as the peeling off of his suit took longer and much too longer for his liking, he began peeling his suit away, ripping the long gloves from his hands with his teeth  _‘-OFF!’_

He rolled in the air to get a taste of cool air on his thighs before they were suffocated again by the fancy dress pants, then clutched the duffel tighter underneath his arm to stop the thin dress shirt from flying above him while he buttoned it over his Kevlar, trying to blow the flapping tie out of his face as he did.  _  
_

Just as he sailed past the twelfth floor, a green flash set off a blip in the peripheral radar of his mask. Nightwing tucked the duffel against himself like a child and himself into a ball, reeling out into a bridal-esque sit in the air, easy enough for his beautiful powerhouse to swoop them up and around the building with a flaming flourish, allowing Nightwing’s deft fingers to prod his mask to corrupt the security cameras on their way back up the Galleria, taking any recordings of any incriminating Superman insignia underwear shots with a press of his mask.

They broke through the foggy night, through the clouds and left it all behind for a short while to bathe in the moonlights yellow backdrop and bright, white stars. Her beauty was as usual, blinding, even without the waning dizziness of falling all over the place in less than an hour and Starfire said, “Dick Grayson I can not believe you were thinking of being late.”

“And I can’t believe you grabbed me before I got to fly by Lady’s Lingerie. ” Dick replied cheekily, admiring the smile that stole her lips as he adjusted his tie around his neck.

“Rest easily, I would have caught you during your cute barrel roll and your slick mouth would have still made it to the ground first.” 

“Come on Star, between my tongue and your performance last night on  _Dick The Third_ , we both know whose slicker than the other right now.”

“You are a menace.”

“You are beautiful.”

“ _Hmmm_ ,” She chuckled, unable to retrain herself, and they pressed their foreheads together, “You are forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too bland, I haven't written for them in so long.


End file.
